Elémentaire, mon cher d'Artagnan
by Alienigena
Summary: Petit délire écrit il y a des années : fortuitement réunis par mon inconscient en roue libre, Sherlock Holmes et d'Artagnan doivent enquêter ensemble sur la disparition de la couronne du roi Charles 1er d'Angleterre. Ou comment relier "Vingt ans après" et "Le rituel des Musgrave".


_J'ai passé une partie de ma soirée d'hier à faire du tri dans mon ordinateur, et je suis tombée sur cette vieillerie, écrite en 2006, à une époque où mes deux principales obsessions étaient Les Trois Mousquetaires (d'Alexandre Dumas, hein, pas la série) et Sherlock Holmes. En la relisant, je me suis dit qu'elle était à peu près présentable. Il s'agit d'un self-insert complètement éhonté (OldGirl, ça pourrait compter pour le défi de juin dernier, légèrement en retard ?), avec en guest star "moi à 13 ans". (Et là je viens probablement de perdre le peu de lecteurs qui ont cliqué sur cette page par hasard...)_ _Il s'agit donc de ma toute première fanfiction (je ne savais même pas, à l'époque, que les fanfictions existaient), dont le but était de relier entre eux mes deux univers préférés. En fait, c'est assez facile, parce qu'il y a plein de liens entre Dumas et Sherlock. Je vous mets les habituelles notes de bas de page, au cas où le parallèle vous intéresse._

 _L'idée de cette histoire m'est venue suite à une discussion avec une amie holmésienne. Nous avions imaginé que tous les personnages de fiction existent dans un univers à part (étant nées dans les années 80, on a toutes les deux été marquées par L'histoire sans fin), constitué des rêves des gens. Ils peuvent donc, dans l'inconscient des lecteurs, se retrouver, discuter, former des liens. Certains cherchent même à manipuler l'esprit de leurs fans pour les pousser à faire des crossover, parce qu'ils ont envie de revoir tel ou tel personnage provenant d'un autre univers. Donc, évidemment, le postulat de départ n'est pas très original (le bon vieux "oh mais ce n'était qu'un rêve"), mais... disons que j'avais douze ans de moins et que je ne cherchais pas spécialement à être originale._

 _Par ailleurs, à part le rêve que je vous livre ici, tout ce que je raconte sur moi est authentique, et c'est vraiment de cette façon que j'ai "rencontré" Sherlock Holmes : par le biais d'un livre gagné lors d'un concours de maths (le concours Kangourou, et ne me demandez pas pourquoi il porte ce nom, je n'en sais rien). Je ne sais pas si cette histoire peut intéresser qui que ce soit à part moi, mais dans le doute, je poste. Comme c'est une fic assez légère, elle compensera peut-être le one-shot plombant que j'ai commis avant-hier..._

* * *

COMMENT D'ARTAGNAN, PAR UN HEUREUX CONCOURS DE CIRCONSTANCES,

DÉCOUVRIT LA SCIENCE DE LA DÉDUCTION, ET COMMENT, PAR LA MÊME OCCASION,

JE FIS LA CONNAISSANCE DE M. SHERLOCK HOLMES

 _Nantes, Avril 1996_

C'est un jour comme tous les autres, un jour chaud, lourd, menaçant d'orage. Les peupliers tremblent un peu et les prunus sont déjà chargés de fruits dans lesquels on mord parfois avec une grimace. C'est devenu un jeu entre nous. Bientôt, je vais déménager, laisser mes amis et le pâté de maisons dans lequel j'ai vécu pendant six ans, et je sais avant même de partir que ce goût amer me poursuivra où que j'aille, et même si je ne reviens jamais ici. On ne sait jamais ce que nous réserve la vie, comme le dit ma mère. Mais je sais que les prunus resteront.

Aujourd'hui, on dirait que l'inspiration nous a désertés. On est là, tous les six, à se demander ce qu'on pourrait bien faire. C'est long, parfois, les vacances, quand on a douze ans (euh... treize depuis peu, je n'arrive pas à m'y habituer) et que les parents travaillent, quand on ne peut pas quitter les limites exiguës du quartier, quand les copines de l'école sont parties en vacances et qu'on se retrouve entre voisins, jour après jour, pour tuer le temps. Pourtant, on s'entend bien. On est les meilleurs amis du monde. On trouve toujours des trucs à faire. Mais là, il fait vraiment trop chaud pour faire du vélo ou du patin à roulettes, on a longuement joué à action ou vérité hier et il est trop tard à présent pour sortir les déguisements. Pourtant, j'aurais bien envie d'une pièce de théâtre. Ça fait longtemps. La dernière, c'était celle de la sorcière Adélaïde. Yohann était très bien en sorcière, on lui avait blanchi les cheveux au talc, fabriqué un chapeau, mis du fard blanc, enfilé de force une robe noire. Très chouette. Les parents avaient trouvé la représentation marrante. C'était le but. Remarquez, ils avaient trouvé celle de _Roméo et Juliette_ marrante aussi. Il faut dire que personne n'avait lu la pièce, alors on avait un peu inventé. Et puis Nadège et Jo ne voulaient pas apprendre des tirades trop longues, alors on avait scotché les textes sur le « balcon » et par terre. Résultat, comme "Juliette" est myope, elle avait le visage collé au dossier de la chaise qui se voulait un balcon, et "Roméo", au lieu de regarder sa chère et tendre, fixait le lino du salon. Les parents se tordaient de rire, mais là ce n'était pas le but. Ça n'avait pas été une grande réussite.

Sans doute ce genre de réflexions est-il contagieux, car au moment où je me demande comment suggérer l'idée, Jonathan propose :

\- Et une pièce de théâtre ?

On est tous d'accord en deux minutes. Mais se pose alors la question cruciale : quelle histoire va-t-on bien pouvoir raconter ? Généralement, ils me font confiance pour ça ; mais comme ils refusent depuis des mois de jouer _Les Trois Mousquetaires_ , je boude. C'est surtout que je n'ai pas d'idée.

C'est Alexandre qui prend la parole :

\- Hier soir, à la télé, il y avait une série vachement bien. C'était un détective qui déduisait des tas de trucs à partir d'indices minuscules, comme des cendres de tabac ou alors un chapeau plein de poussière. On pourrait peut-être raconter une histoire policière ?

\- C'était quoi, ta série ? demande Christelle, intéressée.

\- Euh… je sais plus.

\- Le type, il s'appelait comment ?

\- Je sais plus. Il était avec un autre type, un peu bête. Et il avait une drôle de casquette.

Quels renseignements passionnants ! On va aller loin avec ça. Ça, c'est Alex tout craché : il regarde à moitié un film, et avec l'autre moitié, il dort. Et après il ne se souvient de rien.

Il se tourne alors vers moi. Je pressens le pire.

\- Hé, ils disaient que c'était extrait d'un livre. Tu sais pas ce que c'est ?

Voilà. Dès qu'il est question, même vaguement, de lecture, c'est à moi qu'on a recours. "L'intello de service". Comme si j'étais un dictionnaire littéraire ambulant. Un dictionnaire de cinquante kilos.

\- J'ai pas lu tous les bouquins de la terre. Et c'est pas très précis ta description.

\- J'ai une idée !

Tout le monde regarde Jo. On se méfie de ses idées ; généralement, elles ne se terminent pas très bien. La dernière lui a coûté deux dents, quand il est passé par-dessus le mur pour aller chercher le ballon dans le jardin de la voisine.

\- On n'a qu'à jouer aux détectives, aux agents secrets. On suit une personne dans la rue, et on essaye de trouver le plus de renseignements sur elle. On la suit discrètement, on voit où elle habite, on l'espionne quoi.

On se regarde. L'idée est tentante, surtout avec les talkies-walkies, les miens et ceux de Yohann. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'a dit Alexandre. Ce détective avec sa casquette bizarre m'évoque vaguement quelque chose. Je n'arrive pas à préciser quoi.

.

Finalement, la journée a passé très vite. Le jeu de Jo s'est avéré très amusant, surtout quand une vieille dame s'est retournée vers Yohann et Nadège, stupéfaits, et les a menacés d'aller se plaindre à la police.

On a décidé de recommencer demain, et je suis chargée de penser à une nouvelle pièce, peut-être avec le type à la casquette bizarre dont ce crétin d'Alexandre a oublié le nom. Je suis distraite pendant la partie d'échecs que je fais avec mon père. De toute façon, il gagne tout le temps (et ce n'est pas le genre à vous laisser gagner sous prétexte que vous êtes plus jeune et moins expérimentée), mais là, c'est encore plus rapide que d'habitude. Je repense à ce détective, je suis sûre que je l'ai vu quelque part. Mais où, impossible de m'en souvenir.

Ça m'obsède tellement que les pages de _Vingt Ans Après_ , le soir, dansent sous mes yeux. J'ai du mal à me concentrer. Quand même, je trouve le moyen de frissonner quand Athos est englouti par les flots, alors que c'est ma dixième relecture et que je sais très bien qu'il va en ressortir quelques instants plus tard. Et le type à la casquette revient frapper à la porte de mon cerveau, avec insistance. Avec tellement d'insistance que je n'arrive pas à m'endormir. Je prends la première BD qui traîne. Un _Astérix_. Parfait.

.

Des cailloux lancés sur mes volets. Je me redresse dans mon lit, j'écoute avec attention. Le bruit se répète, un peu plus fort. C'est le signal quand Jo et Alex ont réussi à sortir et viennent taper la discute avec moi (j'habite au rez-de-chaussée). Pourtant, il est très tard, près de deux heures du matin, ça ne peut pas être eux. J'éteins la lumière, je cache le livre sous les couvertures (au cas où mes parents me surprennent, mieux vaut un méfait à avouer que deux), je me lève, j'ouvre les volets à tâtons. Il y a deux formes noires en bas, j'ai du mal à distinguer.

\- Jonathan ?

Soudain, un homme très grand et très maigre, en prenant appui sur la barrière, atterrit sur la rebord de la fenêtre. Il a une sorte de manteau à carreaux, vaguement marron, vaguement roux, et une casquette très bizarre, avec une espèce d'élastique au sommet. Je suis tellement stupéfaite que j'en oublie de crier. L'homme est déjà dans ma chambre, il m'écarte poliment mais fermement d'un revers de main, et tend l'autre au-dehors pour aider quelqu'un à monter. Trente secondes plus tard, un autre homme, plus petit, est à côté de l'autre dans ma chambre. J'allume ma lampe de chevet.

L'homme grand et maigre a un visage émacié, en lame de couteau, avec un nez presque crochu (je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il ferait très bien la sorcière Adélaïde à la place de Yohann qui est quand même un peu gros pour une sorcière), des yeux gris très vifs et en même temps très durs. Il plante son regard dans le mien, sans un sourire, sans un mot, et je me sens fouillée de part en part. Je me tourne vers l'autre, qui m'adresse un signe de tête et un sourire poli. Il est un peu plus petit que son compagnon, solidement bâti, avec un chapeau melon et une petite moustache.

\- Bonsoir, mademoiselle, dit-il. Permettez-moi de vous remercier, en mon nom et au nom de mon compagnon. Vous nous avez tirés d'une affaire fort dangereuse.

\- Je vous avais dit, Watson, commente l'autre d'une voix incisive qui n'est pas sans rappeler celle de ma prof de maths (si vous connaissiez ma prof de maths, vous comprendriez à quel point ce détail est peu réjouissant), que c'était à cette fenêtre qu'il fallait frapper.

Je me retourne vers le plus grand des deux hommes, qui a enjambé mon lit ( _pas gêné !_ ) et jette de brefs coups d'œil à mon bureau, ma bibliothèque ( _gonflé !_ ), effleure de ses longs doigts un objet ou un autre ( _ben voyons !_ ). Je m'apprête à lui faire remarquer que ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment, mais il se retourne brusquement vers moi et me dit d'une voix neutre :

\- Et vous croyez que vos parents ne se sont pas aperçu que vous lisez au lit ? Pourtant, je gagerais que ce globe terrestre éclaire plus que vous ne le pensez.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

Quelle question stupide ! Il faut que je leur demande d'où ils viennent, ce qu'ils veulent, ce qu'ils font là ! Au lieu de ça, je poursuis bêtement :

\- Comment vous savez que je lis avec le globe terrestre ?

\- Je le sais comme je sais que vous êtes dans une école privée, bien que vous ne soyez pas spécialement croyante vous-même.

Les paroles d'Alexandre me reviennent à la mémoire. Je reste muette. C'est vrai qu'il est très fort, ce gars-là ! Le petit prend la parole :

\- Holmes ! Vous pourriez au moins avoir la délicatesse de répondre à notre hôtesse !

\- Le globe terrestre est encore chaud, répond-il du ton d'un professeur qui explique à ses élèves une démonstration élémentaire, et vous avez mal dissimulé le livre que vous étiez en train de lire sous votre drap. Quant au reste, je ne crois pas qu'un établissement du nom de « Blanche de Castille », nom inscrit sur votre carnet de correspondance, puisse être tout à fait public, et comme je ne vois dans cette pièce aucun signe visible de religion, que vous ne portez pas de médaille autour du cou et qu'il n'y en a pas non plus de posée sur votre table de nuit, je me suis permis de hasarder la seconde remarque qui vous a surprise autant que la première.

Puis il se tourne vers moi, comme pour quêter mon approbation, mais je reprends mes esprits :

\- Et c'est pour me dire ça que vous avez escaladé ma fenêtre en plein milieu de la nuit ?

L'homme part d'un rire étrange, un rire silencieux qui me fait presque peur.

\- Non, bien sûr. Le docteur ne vous a-t-il pas dit que vous nous avez tirés d'un fort mauvais pas ? Nous étions poursuivis par les sbires…

\- Le _docteur_ ?

Il fait un signe impatienté de la tête. Manifestement, ce type n'aime pas être interrompu. Je crois aussi que mon manque de réaction tout à l'heure l'a un peu énervé. Il devait s'attendre à ce que je m'extasie sur ses déductions (ou ses inductions ?). La vérité, c'est que tout est si extraordinaire dans cette histoire que j'ai paré au plus pressé, négligeant les questions secondaires. Bien fait pour lui si je l'ai vexé. Il m'énerve un peu. Ce ton supérieur, pontifiant…

\- Eh bien oui ! s'écrie-t-il. Le docteur…

\- Je vous demande pardon, mais comme je ne suis pas aussi douée que vous, je n'ai pas déduit immédiatement quelle est la profession de votre ami, pas plus que je n'ai deviné votre nom ni la raison de votre présence ici.

Et toc, pare celle-là si tu peux, prétentiard !

Il ne cherche même pas à la parer mais il émet un bruit qui ressemble à un grognement.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

L'accent dédaigneux qu'il a employé m'irrite fortement. Comme si j'étais censée savoir qui il est et pourquoi il a escaladé la fenêtre de ma chambre à deux heures du matin !

\- Excusez-moi de poser une question aussi incongrue, je voulais seulement savoir à qui j'avais le plaisir d'avoir affaire, à cette heure tardive de la nuit.

\- Mais vous m'avez appelé, non ?

Je reste bouche bée devant une telle incongruité. Mais je crois qu'il est encore plus surpris que moi, en fait. Ça me console un peu. Le plus petit des deux hommes prend alors la parole :

\- Voyons, Holmes, un peu de courtoisie, je vous prie ! Vous savez aussi bien que moi que l'incon…

\- Oui, oui, je sais, docteur, coupe l'homme mince impatienté avant de se tourner à nouveau vers moi : je suis Sherlock Holmes, et voici mon ami et collègue le docteur Watson.

Je fais un suprême effort de mémoire. Sans nul doute, il s'agit du détective dont a parlé Alexandre cet après-midi, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant. Une casquette et un manteau comme ça, ça ne s'oublie pas ! Quoique… Ça ressemble un peu au costume du héros de _Basil détective privé_ , que je n'ai d'ailleurs pas vu depuis bien longtemps, mais à part ça, je ne vois vraiment pas. Et l'individu est vraiment étrange. Tout en angles et en lignes, et pas une seule courbe. Mais enfin, le nom… Jamais entendu parler, ou alors je ne m'en souviens pas. Je pense que mon expression doit refléter mon incompréhension. Le fameux Sherlock Holmes (il a vraiment le nom à coucher dehors qui va avec le costume!) semble un peu ébranlé que je ne le reconnaisse pas. Il en oublie de dire quelque chose de désagréable.

Le docteur (mince, pourtant il a un nom plus facile à retenir, et j'ai déjà oublié !) me fait un sourire rassurant avec un signe de la tête qui semble signifier « c'est sans importance ! ». Au moins, il est poli, celui-là !

Il faut que quelqu'un reprenne la parole, les amis, sinon on peut y passer la nuit, et j'aimerais finir _Astérix en Hispanie_ tranquillement.

Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Le petit homme semble hésiter tandis que le type à la casquette marche de long en large dans ma chambre, visiblement préoccupé. Je m'apprête à lui dire que je suis navrée de ne pas le connaître, mais que sa réputation n'a pas atteint mon collège privé, et qu'il n'a qu'à aller voir chez mes voisins, lorsqu'un bruit se fait entendre du côté de la fenêtre.

Je m'aperçois alors avec stupéfaction qu'un troisième personnage est en train de tenter à son tour l'escalade du mur. Mes deux visiteurs inattendus regardent avec intérêt et curiosité le nouvel arrivant pénétrer dans ma chambre, sans plus se préoccuper de moi.

C'est un homme entre deux âges, aux cheveux noirs légèrement grisonnants, enveloppé d'une cape bleue ornée d'une grande croix blanche. L'épée qu'il porte au côté se prend dans les volets et il manque de tomber.

\- Mordioux ! s'écrie une voix forte à l'accent gascon des plus prononcés.

L'homme tourne vers moi une paire d'yeux intelligents et des moustaches retroussées, avant de diriger son regard vers mes deux intrus. Un sourire illumine son visage et il tend la main au plus grand des hommes qui semble, lui aussi, agréablement surpris de le trouver là.

\- Monsieur d'Artagnan ! s'écrie Sherlock Holmes. Que faites-vous ici ?

\- La même chose que vous, je suppose, monsieur Holmes, répond le mousquetaire en lui serrant vigoureusement la main.

\- Oh, bien certainement vous connaissez mon ami, le docteur Watson ?

\- Je n'avais jamais eu le plaisir de le rencontrer. Enchanté, docteur.

\- Moi de même, monsieur d'Artagnan.

Nouvelle poignée de main. Le dénommé Watson reprend :

\- Voici vos amis, j'imagine ?

Par ma fenêtre viennent en effet d'entrer trois hommes que je reconnais sans peine à leur costume du XVIIème siècle. L'un est un colosse au large sourire, le second un homme mince, de taille moyenne, aux traits fins, légèrement maniéré, et le troisième un homme aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs, au regard mélancolique. Tant de choses me sont arrivées depuis dix minutes que je ne suis même pas étonnée. Je reste muette, toute seule dans un coin de ma chambre, les yeux fixés sur Athos, tandis que les présentations vont bon train.

Après tout, au point où j'en suis, je peux bien me hasarder à entrer dans la conversation.

\- Euh… Excusez-moi…

\- Porthos… Aramis… Athos… M. Sherlock Holmes, qu'il m'a été donné de rencontrer à plusieurs reprises. Vous n'étiez pas là, messieurs, je crois.

\- Sans doute n'avait-on pas jugé bon de nous inviter…

Je fais une nouvelle tentative.

\- Quelqu'un pourrait…

\- Enchanté, monsieur. D'Artagnan nous a parlé de vous.

\- Voici le docteur Watson.

\- Pardon… Je…

\- Vous rappelez-vous la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu, monsieur d'Artagnan ? Cela doit remonter à Noël dernier, il me semble.

\- Oui, oui, en Italie, il me semble. Enfin… si on peut appeler cela l'Italie.

\- Une affaire somme toute peu intéressante, dit l'homme à la casquette avec un reniflement de mépris. Ce vieux monsieur qui nous avait invités avait un peu perdu la tête, il confondait tout.

\- Mordioux ! s'exclame d'Artagnan en riant, je me souviens à présent. Oui, il avait mis mon cheval dans un arbre et vous aviez brusquement disparu, me laissant seul en plein milieu d'un supermarché. Ce n'était guère cohérent.

Je n'ose plus rien dire devant un tel déferlement de stupidités.

\- Au fait, que faisons-nous ici ?

La voix de Porthos a résonné comme un coup de tonnerre. Je profite du silence qui suit pour en placer une.

\- Ca vous ennuierait de parler moins fort ? Non, parce que mes parents dorment juste à côté, et s'ils vous entendent et qu'ils débarquent dans ma chambre, ça risque d'être coton de leur expliquer que j'ai invité les quatre mousquetaires, Sherlock Holmes, c'est bien ça votre nom ? et son « ami et collègue » à prendre le thé à deux heures du matin !

\- En effet, répond Aramis de sa voix flûtée, l'argument ne leur semblerait peut-être pas recevable.

\- Alors ? demande Watson en baissant d'un ton.

\- En fait, monsieur Holmes, votre présence en ce lieu est vraiment providentielle, dit d'Artagnan, passant outre ma recommandation de discrétion, car nous sommes aux prises avec un petit problème qui vous semblera certainement enfantin mais qui nous ennuie légèrement, voyez-vous.

Sherlock Holmes écarte le compliment de la main, mais je sens bien qu'il est satisfait. Ça doit compenser pour mon ignorance et mon apathie de tout à l'heure. J'ai envie de lui mettre la main sur la figure. Ce petit sourire faussement modeste…

\- Je vous suis, messieurs.

Et tout ce petit monde semble prêt à repartir par où il est venu, comme ça, sans un mot d'explication, sans même un regard pour moi. C'est alors qu'Athos, qui a jusque-là gardé le silence, se tourne vers moi avec un sourire très doux, et arrête d'Artagnan, qui s'apprête à enjamber la fenêtre :

\- Un instant, d'Artagnan.

Silence. Tout le monde le regarde.

\- Nous pourrions être assez courtois pour emmener cette jeune fille avec nous. C'est tout de même grâce à elle que nous avons eu la chance de trouver M. Holmes.

Il m'interroge du regard. Ce serait complètement stupide de franchir la fenêtre de ma chambre pour m'enfuir avec quatre mousquetaires et deux parfaits inconnus, mais tellement tentant…

D'Artagnan, visiblement embarrassé, me regarde un instant, comme pour m'évaluer, tandis que Sherlock Holmes, en proie sans doute à une vive impatience devant ce qu'il considère sûrement comme des palabres inutiles (pourquoi s'embarrasser d'une petite fille aussi inculte et stupide, doit-il se demander), pianote sur le mur de ses doigts longs et maigres.

\- Dites donc, monsieur Holmes, évitez ça, s'il-vous-plaît, je vous ai déjà dit que mes parents _dormaient_ !

Il s'arrête aussi sec, stupéfait sans doute que j'ose lui adresser un reproche, peut-être même que j'ose lui adresser la parole.

\- Je suis de l'avis de Monsieur, dit celui qui m'a été présenté comme le docteur Watson en désignant Athos. Après tout, cette jeune demoiselle a le droit de connaître l'histoire jusqu'à la fin, et il ne serait pas digne d'un gentleman de la laisser ici alors qu'elle nous a réunis si fortuitement.

Aramis, prudent, ne dit rien. Tout ceci lui a l'air un peu égal, je m'imagine qu'il est pressé de retrouver sa maîtresse du moment.

D'Artagnan s'approche de Sherlock Holmes et murmure :

\- De toute façon, nous n'avons pas le choix, vous le savez bien. Nous avons besoin d'elle.

L'autre ne répond pas. Je dois lui déplaire foncièrement. C'est d'ailleurs réciproque, tout va bien.

\- Nous vous emmenons, alors, mademoiselle ? tonne Porthos.

Je sursaute. Bon sang, qu'ils se taisent ! Si mes parents se réveillent, ça je vais me faire engueuler !

Mais sans doute le géant, pressé de bien faire, a-t-il pris mon tressaillement pour une approbation, et tandis que d'Artagnan et le dénommé Holmes échangent un rapide regard résigné et peu flatteur pour mon humble personne, je me sens soulevée de terre et déposée de l'autre côté de la fenêtre sans que j'aie le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

.

Je n'aime pas qu'on me force la main. Sitôt le premier moment de crainte passé, je me tourne vers Porthos, qui m'a suivie de près, pour lui demander de me rapatrier dans ma chambre afin que je puisse y dormir tandis qu'ils vaquent à leurs occupations, quelles qu'elles soient, mais quelque chose d'étrange m'empêche de protester.

Déjà, il fait jour. Enfin, le soleil se lève. Chose curieuse, à deux heures du matin. Et surtout, nous ne sommes pas dans la cour de mon immeuble, sous les prunus, mais dans une rue étroite, assez sale, recouverte de terre battue, en face d'une maison en pierres à deux étages. Je me retourne. La petite troupe est déjà au complet, et, chose encore plus bizarre que tout le reste, les fenêtres de mon appartement – dont celle par laquelle nous venons de passer il n'y a pas une minute – ont disparu. A leur place s'étend un long mur de pierre rongé par la mousse.

Un homme à cheval passe au grand galop, nous gratifiant au passage de quelques éclaboussures et d'un regard étonné. D'Artagnan soupire.

\- La première chose à faire, c'est de vous trouver des vêtements décents, mademoiselle.

Bien sûr, il s'adresse à moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire aller mon regard de ma chemise de nuit, certes un peu courte mais d'une couleur tout à fait regardable (bleue, si vous tenez à le savoir, parce que j'aime le bleu), à la casquette ridicule et à l'immonde costume à carreaux du dénommé Sherlock Holmes. D'Artagnan pousse un deuxième soupir.

\- C'est valable pour vous aussi, monsieur Holmes, et pour vous, docteur. Habillés de cette façon, vous ne passerez pas inaperçus. Heureusement, j'habite juste à côté.

Cinq minutes plus tard, sans avoir croisé personne d'autre qu'un ivrogne et un carrosse, nous arrivons à l'angle d'une rue où se dresse une sorte d'hôtel, à l'enseigne de _La Chevrette*_. Un peu perdue, je me retourne vers Athos et je lui demande à voix basse :

\- Mais où sommes-nous ?

\- Votre question est sans fondements, réplique tranquillement le dénommé Holmes, qui doit vraiment avoir des oreilles extensibles. Il faudrait plutôt demander : mais _quand_ sommes-nous ?**

Mais de quoi je me mêle ? J'ai vraiment une furieuse envie de la lui faire bouffer, sa fichue casquette !

\- Je ne vous parlais pas, dis-je le plus sèchement que je peux.

\- M. Holmes a raison, s'empresse de dire Athos avant que l'autre n'ait eu le temps de riposter. Vous ne reconnaissez rien car nous sommes à Paris, en 1649.

\- Ah…

Je ne trouve rien de plus à répondre devant un argument si convaincant.

D'Artagnan nous indique un escalier qui mène probablement à l'étage de l'hôtel sans avoir à passer par la porte principale ni à traverser la salle commune. Je reprends peu à peu mes esprits. Le mousquetaire nous ouvre une petite porte, au premier étage, et nous entrons dans un appartement composé de deux pièces, sommairement meublé. Après avoir vivement refermé la porte de communication pour dissimuler le foutoir terrible qui règne dans sa chambre, il me désigne courtoisement l'unique fauteuil de la première pièce sur lequel je m'assois sans plus de cérémonie. En fait, la tête commence à me tourner un peu. Athos emplit un verre d'eau et me le tend avec un sourire. Je le prend sans trop savoir ce que je fais. Le docteur Watson est à côté de moi et il me tapote l'épaule en me disant gentiment :

\- Ne vous en faites pas, mademoiselle. Ça va passer. Ça fait toujours ça quand on n'a pas l'habitude.

L'habitude de quoi ? De se faire réveiller en pleine nuit par des personnages de roman pour se faire emmener au XVIIème siècle ? Je n'ai pas le temps de me lancer dans une discussion philosophique avec le dénommé Watson, car d'Artagnan, qui avait à demi disparu dans une vaste armoire, en ressort avec trois pantalons, trois chemises et trois chapeaux. Problème : trop petits pour l'autre perche, trop grands pour moi. On arrive tant bien que mal à se débrouiller, Sherlock Holmes enfile des bottes hautes qui cachent le bas du pantalon et je raccourcis le mien en le repliant. Coup de chance, d'Artagnan a une vieille paire de chaussures trop petites qui sont toujours trop grandes pour moi mais avec lesquelles je peux à peu près marcher sans me casser la figure. Finalement, je trouve que j'ai plutôt fière allure, surtout avec le chapeau. Je me regarde dans la petite glace. Watson ne s'en sort pas trop mal, mais Holmes a toujours l'air ridicule. Peut-être qu'en fait ça ne vient pas du costume à carreaux mais de lui… Il tire une pipe de la poche de son manteau, qu'il a déposé sur une chaise, et l'allume. Il n'a pas l'air ravi d'être habillé en mousquetaire. Sans doute n'est-il pas un fan d'Alexandre Dumas.

On a un peu l'air tarte, tous tant qu'on est, au milieu d'un silence étrange. Je commence à reprendre mes esprits et à trouver ça bien sympa d'être là. Mais je n'ose pas demander une épée. Je sens que cette requête en énerverait plus d'un, à commencer par l'autre excité. D'Artagnan consulte du regard ses trois amis avant de prendre la parole :

\- Eh bien voilà, monsieur Holmes. Tout a commencé à la mort du roi Charles Ier. Nous nous sommes donné pour mission de retrouver la couronne que les Ecossais lui ont dérobée.

A ces mots, Sherlock Holmes en lâche sa pipe. Le docteur Watson a l'air effaré lui aussi.*** D'Artagnan, apparemment surpris d'une telle réaction, s'interrompt.

\- Tout va bien, monsieur Holmes ? demande Porthos.

L'autre esquisse un sourire.

\- Pardonnez-moi, messieurs. Reprenez, d'Artagnan.

Le « messieurs » m'exaspère au plus haut point et fait remonter toute mon animosité envers ce type prétentieux comme un paon, les couleurs et la grâce en moins. Et moi, alors, je compte pour des prunes ? Je n'existe pas, moi ? Ou alors, avec son super sens de l'observation, il n'a pas vu que je suis une fille ?

Zut, superzut, j'ai loupé un bout de l'explication de d'Artagnan, à cause de ses conneries misogynes à l'autre zouave ! J'essaye de reprendre au vol :

\- Toujours est-il que la couronne de Charles Ier a été volée dans la confusion du moment. Nous connaissons à présent l'identité de l'homme qui l'a dérobée, un des sectateurs de Cromwell. Il avait manifestement l'intention d'attendre que les choses se calment et que l'utopique régime qu'ils viennent de mettre en place soit installé****, que le roi ne soit plus qu'un souvenir, pour vendre la couronne à prix d'or.

\- Mais, ajoute Aramis, nous avons fait le serment de retrouver la couronne du dernier roi d'Angleterre, afin de la rendre à son épouse ou de la mettre en lieu sûr, afin qu'elle puisse revenir au successeur de Charles Ier lorsque Dieu rendra la royauté à votre pays.

Sherlock Holmes et le docteur Watson échangent un regard complice que je ne comprends pas. Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas sûre que les autres comprennent mieux que moi : d'Artagnan fronce le sourcil, Aramis et Athos se jettent un bref coup d'œil. Porthos, qui n'a rien vu, bâille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Le détective reprend :

\- Et qui est cet homme ?

\- Il s'appelle Staunton, George Staunton, déclare d'Artagnan. Notre dernier voyage en Angleterre s'est avéré quelque peu précipité…

Porthos émet un petit rire suffisant tandis que le visage d'Athos se rembrunit.*****

\- … Nous n'avons donc pas pu nous occuper de cette affaire, s'empresse d'ajouter le mousquetaire. Mais la chance a poussé notre homme jusqu'à Paris, où il se croit bien tranquille, dans une petite maison qu'il a louée à un propriétaire peu prodigue de questions. Nous pensions qu'il avait des besoins pressants d'argent et qu'il allait se décider à vendre la couronne rapidement, même à un prix très inférieur à son prix réel.

\- Seulement, enchaîne Aramis, nous ne pouvions pas, sans preuve aucune, le faire arrêter !

\- Nous avons donc convenu, poursuit le Gascon avec un petit sourire, d'un autre moyen : nous l'avons éloigné sous un prétexte quelconque, et nous avons fouillé sa maison.

Sherlock Holmes lève un sourcil interrogateur. D'Artagnan éclate :

\- Et rien, monsieur Holmes, rien ! Nous avons cherché partout, dans les moindres recoins. Rien qui ressemble, de près ou de loin, à une couronne !

\- Nous avons pensé, s'écrie Porthos, qu'il la portait toujours sur lui, et nous l'avons surveillé…

\- A-t-il senti qu'on le suivait ? A-t-il fait le rapport entre le « cambriolage » de sa demeure et notre recherche de la couronne ? interrompt d'Artagnan, qui s'agite au récit qu'il nous fait. Voilà ce que nous ne saurions dire. Nous nous sommes attachés à ses pas, aux moindres de ses faits et gestes. Et voilà qu'hier, notre homme est sorti de chez lui avec un sac, de dimension moyenne, qu'il couvait précieusement du regard, sur lequel il refermait ses doigts, qu'il serrait de toutes ses forces.

Pendant toute cette histoire, je n'ai pas cessé de regarder Athos, qui, comme d'habitude, n'a rien dit. Il est très pâle et on devine que toute cette histoire ne le fait pas rire du tout. En deux mots, il est très en colère. Ça peut se comprendre, de son point de vue. Moi, je ne trouve pas ça si grave, cette histoire de couronne, mais bon, c'est un homme du XVIIème siècle, un gentilhomme qui plus est, alors toute cette histoire doit lui sembler dramatique.

A force de le regarder, j'ai complètement lâché la conversation. D'après ce que je comprends, comme ils ne pouvaient pas l'arrêter en pleine rue (soit dit en passant, je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi, à leur place je ne me serais pas gênée, m'enfin…), ils l'ont laissé poursuivre son petit bonhomme de chemin. Staunton est allé chez un orfèvre hyper connu, l'orfèvre de la reine même, et il en est ressorti sans le fameux sac.. Les quatre autres en sont restés bouche bée. Vendre la couronne de Charles Ier à l'orfèvre d'Anne d'Autriche, ça semble un peu gros, tout de même. Donc, deux solutions : soit l'orfèvre est un pourri (Porthos ayant l'air le seul de pencher pour cette solution, je l'élimine d'office : il n'est pas possible qu'un homme considéré comme un homme d'honneur, fidèle à la royauté, estimé par Aramis, d'Artagnan et surtout Athos, puisse être corrompu), soit il y a un mystère là-dessous. D'où la nécessité de demander de l'aide à Sherlock Holmes, et la bienheureuse coïncidence qui l'a fait se trouver chez moi au moment même où ils y entraient. Et moi, au milieu de tout ça, bien sûr, je compte pour du beurre, alors que c'est quand même dans ma chambre que tout a commencé !

L'homme grand et mince, sur qui semble reposer tant de choses (quoiqu'il n'ait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte) reste une minute immobile, dans un silence de mort, avant de demander lentement :

\- Avez-vous interrogé l'orfèvre ?

\- Bien sûr, répond d'Artagnan. Il est au-dessus de tout soupçons. Il prétend n'avoir reçu aucune visite hier. Les domestiques ont introduit un homme, qui désirait voir M. Gelin, mais il était absent lorsqu'il s'est présenté. Lorsque l'orfèvre est rentré, une demi-heure après environ, l'homme avait disparu. Aucun des domestiques ne l'a vu ressortir.

Nouveau silence. Je commence à en avoir un peu assez de toutes ces palabres. Dans un roman de Dumas, ça irait beaucoup plus vite. C'est l'autre, là, qui retarde tout ! Il reste plongé dans une attitude méditative que tous les autres ont l'air de respecter avec une déférence qui me dépasse. Puis, d'un seul coup, sans nous prévenir, Sherlock Holmes bondit sur ses pieds avec une énergie surprenante :

\- C'est un charmant petit problème, messieurs ! Voyons, si nous nous rendions chez ce M. Gelin ?

.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Je prends l'air le plus mousquetaire possible. Je crois que d'Artagnan et Aramis se foutent doucement de moi, mais je m'en moque. Ils avaient qu'à ne pas me refiler une épée, au dernier moment, avant de partir. Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça, je l'ignore, mais je jubile. Il faut que je fasse gaffe, elle traîne un peu par terre, mais je trouve que j'ai plutôt fière allure. Les rues sont encombrées par une foule de gens et de chevaux à travers laquelle j'ai du mal à me frayer un chemin. Je parviens pourtant à suivre, et ce malgré mes bottes trop grandes, le rythme des six hommes.

L'hôtel particulier de M. Gelin est assez somptueux. Orfèvre de la reine, ça doit rapporter. Il s'agit d'un bâtiment carré, organisé autour d'une cour aux parterres de fleurs savamment agencés. Un domestique nous introduit dans une pièce qui semble une salle d'attente, et là, le détective, sitôt la porte refermée, se met à fouiller partout. Il passe la main sur les tapisseries, soulève le tapis, ouvre les tiroirs du secrétaire, palpe les fauteuils, se jette par terre pour regarder sous les rares meubles, secoue les rideaux.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de jeter un regard inquiet à mes compagnons. D'Artagnan, Athos, Porthos et Aramis ont l'air aussi effarés que moi, mais le docteur Watson ne semble pas surpris outre mesure. Logique, après tout : il doit être habitué à la folie de son ami. Pendant ce temps, Holmes semble avoir oublié jusqu'à notre présence. Il se parle à mi-voix, émet des sons qui ressemblent à des grognements, frappe brusquement des mains avant de replonger dans l'obscurité qui règne sous un meuble. J'ai très envie d'éclater de rire, mais je sens qu'il n'aimerait pas ça. Ça retarderait encore les choses. Je me retiens.

Tout à coup, le détective, qui avait pris des allures de chien de chasse grotesque, se relève et pose la question la plus incongrue et la moins attendue du monde :

\- Est-ce qu'il a plu cette nuit ?

D'Artagnan ne peut s'empêcher de consulter Athos du regard ; ce dernier, quoique d'une courtoisie exemplaire, a un léger mouvement d'épaules comme pour signifier que la tournure des événements lui échappe lui aussi. Sherlock Holmes sourit.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, messieurs, je ne suis pas fou. Vous allez tout comprendre dans quelques instants.

\- Non, répond Porthos, il n'a pas plu.

Le détective à la casquette (bien qu'il ait à regrets abandonné cette dernière chez le Gascon) pousse un cri de joie, ouvre la fenêtre en grand, et, sans plus se préoccuper de nous, se précipite dans la cour. Là, je n'y tiens plus et je me tourne vers le docteur :

\- Dites donc, votre ami, c'est son état normal ?

\- Oui, on peut dire, réplique l'autre avec une moue entre sourire et grimace.

Je me dis qu'il doit parfois bien se marrer mais qu'en même temps ça ne doit pas être très drôle de vivre aux côtés de ce type prétentieux, mal habillé et en plus mentalement dérangé.

Un nouveau cri venant du dehors nous fait nous précipiter tous six à la fenêtre. Sherlock Holmes, le visage rayonnant, nous désigne une légère empreinte, à peine visible, sur l'appui extérieur.

\- C'est par là qu'il est passé, déclare-t-il, et comme si cette explication suffisait, il se jette de nouveau à plat ventre sur le sol.

Pour ma part, je trouve tout ça du plus haut comique, mais les quatre compères n'ont pas l'air de partager mon point de vue. Seul Watson a l'air désabusé : il doit avoir l'habitude.

Puis tout à coup une idée me vient : ce type, tout imbu de lui-même qu'il soit, doit bien être un minimum intelligent, il doit poursuivre un but… Pourquoi cette empreinte lui semble-t-elle décisive ? pourquoi est-il si important que George Staunton soit passé par cette fenêtre ? Qu'allait-il faire dans le jardin ?

Soudain, les idées se mettent en place dans mon esprit et la démarche de Sherlock Holmes m'apparaît lumineuse. Je hurle :

\- Mais oui ! Il est venu cacher la couronne ici, chez l'orfèvre, pour qu'on ne le soupçonne pas !

Douze yeux me fixent intensément, et parmi eux, je sens ceux du détective me transpercer de part en part. Ben oui, forcément, maintenant que j'ai compris, il ne peut plus jouer de l'effet théâtral de la révélation finale, comme il l'a fait chez moi la veille au soir avec ses histoires de lecture au lit et de collège privé. Je me sens toute contente de prendre ma revanche sur ce type puant d'orgueil qui me traite depuis le début comme une débile. Il se relève, froid, raide, et prend la parole :

\- Ce n'est pas exactement cela, mademoiselle, mais l'idée y est.

\- Peut-être pourriez-vous être un tout petit peu plus explicite ? suggère d'Artagnan, exprimant ainsi le souhait général du moment.

Sherlock Holmes nous fait signe de le rejoindre. Etrangement, à présent que j'ai compris ce qu'il cherche à démontrer ou du moins une partie de la vérité, je suis pressée d'entendre les explications, même si je m'attends à ce qu'elles soient déclamées avec mépris pour le commun des mortels que nous sommes et qui n'avons rien compris au film. A ma grande surprise, le ton est beaucoup moins doctoral que je ne le redoutais. Tout au plus y perce-t-il une fierté bien naturelle d'avoir résolu une partie de l'énigme.

\- Regardez ces traces, commence-t-il en nous désignant des empreintes à demi effacées dans la terre molle. Ce sont celles d'un homme d'environ un mètre soixante-dix, si l'on en croit l'écartement et la taille de ces marques. On peut remarquer qu'il boîte : le pied gauche est légèrement tourné vers l'extérieur et l'homme s'appuie davantage sur sa jambe la plus valide.

\- C'est vrai, s'écrie Porthos, Staunton est boiteux !

Nous sommes à présent tous suspendus aux lèvres du détective, nous qui deux minutes avant aurions été prêts à le jeter à Sainte Anne si cet asile avait existé au XVIIème siècle. Le docteur Watson, qui a dû vivre ce genre de situations une bonne centaine de fois, ne peut s'empêcher de sourire de nos airs ébahis.

Sherlock Holmes suit, courbé vers la terre, les empreintes qui se dessinent à présent plus nettement.

\- Remarquez que les talons sont plus fortement appuyés : il courait, bien certainement. Il devait craindre qu'on ne le surprenne.

Nous suivons les traces de pas, sur le chemin terreux puis sur la pelouse, jusqu'à l'obscur renfoncement d'un massif de fleurs. Là, apparaissent deux empreintes de nature différente, deux ronds disposés symétriquement l'un à côté de l'autre, et plus profondes que les précédentes.

\- La marque de ses genoux, fait remarquer le détective. Il s'est agenouillé pour creuser plus facilement autant que pour ne pas être vu. Et il a creusé, ajoute-t-il en désignant un endroit où la terre a été récemment tassée.

Un léger silence accueille ces dernières paroles. Personne n'ose tendre la main pour vérifier l'hypothèse. On reste là, en cercle, à regarder bêtement un espace large d'environ trente centimètres, sans bouger, sans parler.

\- Je ne pense pas, dit lentement Holmes, que la couronne soit enterrée à cette place.

D'Artagnan, Athos et Aramis font un signe d'approbation. Heureusement que Porthos n'a pas l'air d'avoir compris et que le docteur Watson se hasarde à poser la question « Pourquoi ? », sinon je me serais sentie bien stupide.

\- Il savait que nous le surveillions, gronde le Gascon pâle de colère, il le savait et il nous a joué un bon tour à sa façon afin que nos soupçons se reportent sur l'orfèvre.

\- Staunton est venu ici avec un sac empli de terre ou de cailloux, explique Holmes, dans le but de vous faire croire qu'il avait l'intention de vendre la couronne. Cela vous a semblé tellement impossible que vous ne l'avez pas arrêté. Mais il est ressorti sans le sac – et donc, dans votre esprit, sans la couronne. Le but était de vous persuader qu'il n'était plus en sa possession.

\- Mais pourquoi n'aurait-il pas enterré la couronne ici ? demande naïvement Porthos. Personne ne serait venu la chercher en un pareil lieu !

\- Ah non ? répond le détective avec impatience. Et que sommes-nous donc en train de faire ? Il aurait été bien trop imprudent de se séparer de la couronne.

Porthos secoue la tête d'un air de doute et plonge son énorme main dans le massif, arrachant au passage une ou deux roses. Sans ménagements, il s'empare du sac que le voleur a bel et bien enterré à cet endroit. Chacun retient son souffle tandis que le géant déchire plutôt qu'il n'ouvre le sac de toile bruni par son séjour sous terre. Des clous et autres morceaux de ferraille s'en échappent et d'Artagnan étouffe un juron.

\- Mordioux, mais où peut donc bien être la vraie couronne ?

Sherlock Holmes hausse les épaules.

\- Chez lui, bien sûr. Il l'a dissimulée dans un endroit que vous n'avez pas fouillé. Notre seul espoir est d'y retourner et de recommencer le travail que vous avez effectué.

Je crois que d'Artagnan, blessé dans son amour-propre, aurait émis une protestation face à la remarque désobligeante du détective (qui, en gros, vient quand même de les accuser d'être nuls), si un cri n'avait pas retenti :

\- Ce sont eux, là-bas !

Instinctivement, nous nous relevons d'un même mouvement. Un petit groupe de gardes vient de faire son apparition à l'angle de la cour et se dirige dangereusement vers nous, l'épée à la main, visiblement peu enclins à la négociation. Sans doute le manège de notre brillant mais peu discret détective en herbe (c'est le cas de le dire !) a-t-il attiré l'attention de quelque domestique qui, jugeant notre conduite plutôt louche, s'est empressé d'avertir la première patrouille venue.

Aramis pousse un soupir de lassitude.

\- Dire que nous venons à peine d'échapper à la prison, fait-il remarquer de sa voix haut perché.

Je ne me sens pas très fière, je dois bien l'avouer. La présence de l'épée à mon côté m'inquiète plus qu'elle ne me rassure. A supposer que je parvienne – miracle déjà douteux – à la sortir du fourreau, je ne vois pas très bien comment je pourrais m'en servir. J'entends alors une voix salvatrice, celle d'Athos, qui vient à mon secours :

\- Monsieur Holmes, docteur Watson, emmenez cette jeune fille loin du lieu de combat.

Le détective, qui visiblement n'a pas envie de jouer les baby-sitter, ébauche une vague protestation, qui ne lui est d'ailleurs d'aucune utilité, car l'ancien mousquetaire l'empêche de parler :

\- Je sais, d'après ce que m'a dit d'Artagnan, que vous êtes loin d'être un néophyte dans l'art de l'escrime, et c'est justement pour cela que je vous recommande instamment cette jeune fille. Vous serez apte à la défendre au cas où un autre danger se dresserait sur son chemin. En revanche, vous n'appartenez pas à notre époque, et elle non plus. Une nuit de plus ou de moins à la Bastille n'a pour nous quatre aucune conséquence, d'autant plus que nous ne pouvons pas être sérieusement arrêtés pour vol d'un tas de ferraille. Nous serons relâchés au plus tard demain. Pour vous, qui n'avez pas d'existence dans notre monde, les conséquences seraient plus graves et vous le savez. Faites ce que je vous dis.

Athos n'a pas haussé le ton pour prononcer cette dernière phrase, son expression n'a pas changé, mais Sherlock Holmes, sans doute convaincu par ses arguments, ne tente plus de se soustraire à la corvée : il me prend par la main assez brusquement, manifestement mécontent. J'entends vaguement derrière moi un « Arrêtez, au nom du roi ! », mais nous passons par une autre fenêtre restée ouverte et un coup de feu se perd dans notre dos.

.

Nous arrivons dehors (après quelques minutes d'errance dans les couloirs de l'hôtel particulier de M. Gelin) par je ne sais quel miracle, poursuivis par deux ou trois gardes qui ont dû nous apercevoir prendre la fuite. Mes deux compagnons d'infortune se lancent un regard complice, et tandis que le docteur Watson disparaît dans une ruelle sombre, nous continuons à courir dans la rue principale sur laquelle nous nous sommes engagés ; les gardes ont l'air d'hésiter sur la conduite à tenir, puis ils se séparent également. Sherlock Holmes me fait tourner à droite, puis à gauche, puis encore à gauche, et au moment où j'ai l'impression que mes poumons vont éclater, je sens la pression de sa main qui se relâche.

Je m'arrête net, le souffle coupé. Nous sommes dans une ruelle sombre et déserte. Tant pis pour la crasse qui recouvre le sol : je me laisse tomber à terre. Adossé au mur d'une maison, mon ange gardien (ange discutable et gardien de mauvaise grâce) reprend également sa respiration.

Silence prolongé.

Je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver avec ce type, dans une ville et une époque que je ne connais pas et qu'il ne doit pas connaître non plus. J'aimerais bien que les autres soient là, même la présence de Watson m'aurait rassurée. Ce Sherlock Holmes, il me fait un peu peur. Je n'aime pas ses manières et il a un regard incisif (comme ma prof de maths, et, encore une fois, la comparaison ne joue pas en sa faveur). Et il ne m'a jamais adressé la parole que pour me dire des choses désagréables.

Mais je n'aime pas non plus le silence.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

J'ai parlé malgré moi. Il ne prend même pas la peine de se retourner vers moi pour me dire :

\- Nous allons rue Eginhard, chez Staunton, pour chercher la couronne du roi Charles Ier qui ne peut manquer d'y être.

Inutile de dire que ce programme ne me va pas du tout. Elle m'est bien égale, leur couronne. Qu'il se la garde, le Staunton, s'il y tient tant! Moi, j'étais en train de lire _Astérix_ bien tranquillement quand toute cette bande de zouaves a débarqué chez moi, mais je n'ai rien à voir avec leur histoire !

C'est ce que j'essaye d'objecter à mon interlocuteur sous une forme un peu plus nuancée, mais il faut croire que mes talents de diplomate sont à revoir, car je m'entends répondre :

\- Maintenant, vous êtes impliquée au même titre que nous tous, et vous ne pouvez en aucun cas faire marche arrière.

Le ton froid et catégorique de Sherlock Holmes éveille en moi des envies de meurtre. Je me contente de frapper du pied le pavé boueux, mais j'aurais bien envie de me défouler sur un punching-ball vivant.

\- Mais JE M'EN FOUS, moi ! Je ne suis ni anglaise, ni royaliste, ni historienne, ni mousquetaire, ni détective ! Je m'en contrefous, de votre couronne ! Je veux rentrer chez moi !

Mes hurlements ont l'air de réveiller un peu mon interlocuteur, qui daigne se retourner vers moi.

\- J'ai bien peur que cela soit impossible dans l'état actuel des choses.

Sur ces mots, Sherlock Holmes se dirige résolument vers la grande rue perpendiculaire à la ruelle dans laquelle nous nous sommes arrêtés. Il ne vérifie même pas si je le suis. Il me plante là, comme une vieille chaussette. Si je me fiche éperdument de son enquête, il a l'air de se foutre tout aussi éperdument de moi. D'ailleurs, ce type a l'air de se foutre éperdument de tout. Il est glacial. On dirait presque qu'il n'est pas humain. Je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas marié, qu'il n'a pas d'enfants, qu'il n'a jamais été amoureux, qu'il est incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Je le hais.

Comme il faut bien que je me décide à quelque chose, je prends le parti de suivre vaguement ce détective à la manque. Il s'est engagé sur une sorte de faubourg où circule un grand nombre de véhicules, de chevaux et de passants, dans un brouhaha et une puanteur assez indescriptibles. Ma seule chance de retrouver les quatre inséparables est peut-être de le suivre : il semble avoir une certaine connaissance de Paris, sans doute retournera-t-il chez d'Artagnan tôt ou tard, et là je pourrai essayer de négocier avec des gens plus compréhensifs que cet énergumène mon retour au XXème siècle.

C'est alors qu'il se passe quelque chose d'extraordinaire : parvenu de l'autre côté de la rue, Sherlock Holmes se retourne vers moi. Il a pensé que j'existais pour la première fois depuis le début de cette histoire. Ça m'en bouche un coin. Je ne pensais pas qu'il en serait capable. Il m'attend, il ne semble plus avoir l'intention de me planter là au beau milieu de la capitale.

Je ne sais pas si c'est ça qui me décide. C'est peut-être aussi bien la curiosité. Ou peut-être une vague confiance en ce type dégingandé, mal à l'aise dans des vêtements trop petits pour lui mais dans lesquels il flotte quand même, qui a l'air complètement ridicule de l'autre côté de la rue. Peut-être qu'on va la retrouver, après tout, cette couronne. Peut-être qu'il va la retrouver. S'il réussit ce coup-là, promis, je ne me moque plus ni de son nom, ni de sa casquette, ni de son caractère insupportable.

.

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous sommes devant la demeure de M. Staunton. Comment Sherlock Holmes a-t-il enregistré l'adresse alors que je n'ai même pas eu l'impression que d'Artagnan l'avait prononcée, ça reste un mystère pour moi. Ça doit être ça, le sens de l'observation. Une qualité que je n'ai pas, mais alors pas du tout.

Le détective scrute les fenêtres du premier étage, puis il se retourne vers moi et m'adresse un sourire ( _le premier ! Alléluia !_ ) :

\- Il ne doit pas être chez lui, fait-il remarquer. La lumière n'est pas allumée.

Il est vrai que depuis quelques minutes, le soir s'est décidé à tomber. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'interroger davantage sur l'étrangeté de ce fait (le soleil s'est levé il y a au bas mot trois heures, je ne comprends pas très bien la logique temporelle de cette ville), car Sherlock Holmes enchaîne aussitôt :

\- Accepteriez-vous de faire un petit tour dans les appartements de ce bon M. Staunton, ou bien avez-vous quelques réticences à pratiquer l'art du cambriolage ?

Bien évidemment, je n'ai aucune réticence, au contraire. Bizarrement, ce Staunton ne m'effraye pas outre mesure, surtout si mon coéquipier involontaire sait vraiment se servir d'une épée.

La porte fermée n'arrête pas un instant Sherlock Holmes, qui, à l'aide d'un fin morceau de fer habilement tourné, parvient à faire jouer la serrure. Je manque de m'extasier, mais même si je n'éprouve plus envers le détective la même animosité qu'auparavant, je n'ai tout de même pas envie d'entrer dans son jeu et de lui faire croire que je l'admire. Faut pas pousser.

C'est un appartement assez petit et assez sale, encombré d'un fouillis de planches et d'outils. Le ménage, ça ne doit pas être le fort de notre voleur. Cette circonstance n'a pas l'air de déranger Holmes, qui, après avoir allumé une lampe, entreprend de faire le tour des trois pièces avec circonspection. Je m'attendais à le voir fouiller partout, mais non, il se contente de s'asseoir sur une chaise à la propreté douteuse, de tirer de Dieu sait où une pipe et du tabac, et de rester planté là, au milieu de la pièce, à fumer en contemplant vaguement le mur.

Pour le coup, il a totalement oublié ma présence et je sens qu'il serait mal venu de me manifester. Où l'autre zouave a-t-il bien pu la cacher, cette fichue couronne ? Ça ne doit pas être sorcier, pourtant. Plus j'y pense et plus cette histoire me fait penser à quelque chose. Un souvenir imprécis, que je n'arrive pas à bien cerner.

Quelques minutes se passent dans le silence le plus total. Sherlock Holmes fume toujours, les yeux dans le vague, quand une idée me traverse l'esprit : il n'y a qu'à attendre le Staunton et le forcer, l'épée sur la gorge, à nous avouer où il a caché la couronne. Je suis pour les méthodes expéditives et surtout, j'en ai ma claque de toute cette histoire. S'asseoir et réfléchir aux données du problème ne nous mènera nulle part.

Tiens, j'ai trouvé à quoi cette énigme me fait penser. Il y a quelques mois, la prof de français a eu l'idée incongrue de nous faire lire du Poe. Même schéma : une fouille qui ne mène nulle part. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, le besoin se fait soudain sentir de briser le silence :

\- Vous avez lu _La lettre volée_ d'Edgar Allan Poe****** ?

Sherlock Holmes sursaute. Manifestement, il ne s'attendait pas à ça, et c'est du ton le plus pincé possible qu'il répond :

\- Vous connaissez Dupin et vous ignorez qui je suis ?

Avant que j'aie eu le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit et même de ressentir une légitime exaspération, Sherlock Holmes pousse un hurlement de joie :

\- Mais oui ! C'est évident !

Je dois avoir pris un air particulièrement stupide, car le détective lève les yeux au ciel. Cependant, il daigne m'expliquer son raisonnement :

\- Comment dissimuler une couronne mieux que par « quelque chose qui ressemble à une couronne » ? Nous devons trouver des morceaux de métal.

Je suis déjà debout, prête à chercher des bouts de ferraille à travers tout l'appartement, mais le détective m'a devancée. Sans une seconde d'hésitation, il traverse la première pièce, se précipite dans la seconde (me laissant dans le noir) et c'est là que je le retrouve, agenouillé, en train de remuer fébrilement des barres métalliques entassées négligemment dans un coin. Je l'aide de mon mieux, et quelques minutes plus tard, nous avons devant nous ce qui ressemble assez à un puzzle en trois dimensions : des bouts de métal de longueur variable, laissant apparaître sous la couche extérieure, légèrement rouillée. Sherlock Holmes me laisse le soin de reconstituer l'objet initial, ce qui ne me prend pas trop de temps.

\- Mais comment il a fait ? L'or, ça ne rouille pas !

\- Il a tout simplement, après avoir brisé la couronne, recouvert l'or d'une couche de fer qu'il a laissé, mouillé, à l'air libre, afin qu'il semble vieilli et rongé par le temps. Qui aurait été y chercher les reliques de la couronne de Charles Ier ?

\- Ben, vous.

La réponse est assez logique puisque c'est vrai, il y a pensé. Ça peut passer pour un compliment mais je ne veux pas qu'il pense que c'en est un. Pourtant, dans le fond, je le trouve très fort. Jamais je n'aurais pensé à ça.

Ces deux mots pourtant très simples me donnent le droit à un second sourire, que je rends au détective.

Nous ne prenons pas la peine de refermer la porte derrière nous.

.

D'Artagnan devient tout blanc, puis tout rouge, puis lève les bras au ciel, puis essaye d'articuler un son, puis plonge le nez dans le sac que vient de lui tendre Sherlock Holmes, puis se laisse tomber sur une chaise sans avoir réussi à exprimer par des mots sa stupéfaction, son admiration ou sa gratitude.

Il faut dire que le détective a présenté les choses un peu théâtralement. Ils étaient tous là, Athos, Porthos, Aramis, notre Gascon et le docteur Watson, qui a dû semer les gardes et retrouver le chemin de l'auberge de _La Chevrette_ , quand nous avons fait irruption dans la pièce. Inquiets à notre sujet, apparemment. On se fait engueuler parce qu'on arrive tard, et là, Holmes tend le sac à d'Artagnan en disant :

\- Un peu de ferraille pour ajouter à celle que vous avez déterrée dans le jardin de M. Gelin.

Le mousquetaire n'a pas l'air de goûter la plaisanterie, il jette à peine un coup d'œil au contenu du sac et s'apprête à demander des explications à son associé, lorsque celui-ci ajoute tranquillement :

\- A votre place, j'examinerais plus attentivement ce que vous tenez entre les mains. Tout ce qui est or ne brille pas, monsieur d'Artagnan.

D'où la pantomime que j'ai précédemment décrite.

\- Comment vous exprimer notre reconnaissance ? s'exclame Athos en serrant la main de Sherlock Holmes.

\- Comment avez-vous fait ? renchérit d'Artagnan qui a retrouvé ses esprits.

Le détective hausse les épaules.

\- Je n'aurais pas réussi sans l'aide de Mademoiselle.

Tous les regards se tournent vers moi. Je me sens rougir. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

\- Vous m'avez parlé de _La lettre volée_ de Poe – œuvre littéraire que vous ne devez pas connaître, messieurs – et j'ai appliqué le schéma de la nouvelle à notre propre situation, mais sans cela, je ne pense pas que j'aurais eu la présence d'esprit de prendre ces vieux bouts de ferraille pour ce qu'ils étaient réellement. C'était une excellente idée, ajoute-t-il pensivement, mais il a voulu aller trop loin en tentant de reporter les soupçons sur l'orfèvre. Il en a trop fait, en quelque sorte.

\- Eh bien, monsieur Holmes, dit pensivement d'Artagnan, vos méthodes sont vraiment excellentes.

C'est alors que le souvenir d'un chapitre du _Vicomte de Bragelonne_ me revient en mémoire – un combat entre de Guiche et de Wardes, auquel d'Artagnan n'a pas assisté mais qu'il parvient à reconstituer à partir d'indices aussi ténus qu'une branche cassée, quelques empreintes plus profondément enfoncés que les autres, un peu de poudre échappée d'un pistolet au moment où on l'armait.******* Oui, d'Artagnan verra, dans quelques années, quel usage il pourra faire des leçons que M. Sherlock Holmes nous a administrée aujourd'hui, à propos de la science de la déduction…

Il est vraiment temps que je dorme, moi. Je commence à avoir des pensées tout à fait stupides.

Le sac contenant la couronne est passé de main en main et c'est à présent Athos qui le tient. Il se tourne vers moi.

\- Merci à vous aussi, mademoiselle. Sans vous, il aurait été impossible de retrouver la couronne.

Je tente de protester, mais il poursuit :

\- Oh ! je ne parle pas seulement de votre remarque qui a permis à M. Holmes de trouver la clé de l'énigme.

Les six personnages présents semblent parfaitement approuver les paroles d'Athos, mais moi je n'y comprends rien.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Que vous avez permis cette heureuse rencontre, répond le docteur Watson.

Je hausse les épaules. J'ai un peu de mal à me concentrer.

\- Je crois, enchaîne Aramis, que nous pouvons à présent faire comme nous l'avons décidé. Nous vous confions la couronne, Athos.

\- Oui, répond Athos, je me chargerai de la rendre à un gentilhomme attaché à la cause du roi, qui la remettra à son tour au fils du défunt souverain.

Sherlock Holmes se tourne vers Athos avec un sourire presque nostalgique.

\- Votre ami, monsieur, ne s'appellerait-il pas lord Musgrave ?

Athos, sans paraître le moins du monde surpris, rend son sourire à l'homme qui vient de lui restituer l'héritage des rois d'Angleterre.

\- C'est exact.

\- Mais comment diable pouvez-vous savoir ça ? s'écrie Porthos.

Les traits de d'Artagnan et d'Aramis reflètent également leur stupéfaction. Quant à Watson, il rit doucement.

\- Oh, répond Holmes avec un geste évasif de la main, disons que c'est une vieille histoire.********

La nostalgie ne doit pas pouvoir durer très longtemps chez lui, car presque aussitôt, le côté pratique reprend le dessus :

\- Messieurs, il se fait tard, le jour ne va pas tarder à se lever, je suggère que nous rentrions chacun chez nous. Vous, messieurs, dans vos demeures respectives, et nous, Watson, à Londres. Mais pour cela…

Il se tourne vers moi. Son visage n'exprime plus l'impatience, ni même l'ironie.

\- Pour cela, reprend-il presque doucement, il faudrait que vous rentriez aussi, mademoiselle. Me permettez-vous de vous accompagner ? Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous égariez en chemin.

\- Messieurs, dit Athos en souriant, nous devrions en effet rentrer chez nous. Je pense que M. Holmes est le guide idéal pour notre invitée. Au revoir, mademoiselle, et à bientôt j'espère.

Interdite, stupide, j'accepte les adieux de tous les personnages de la scène, qui s'évanouissent bientôt dans une sorte brume indistincte. Paris ne semble plus qu'une lumière diffuse dans ce brouillard. Je reste seule, dans un lieu indéterminé, face à un Sherlock Holmes qui, sans mot dire, me fait signe de le suivre. Nous marchons pendant quelques minutes au milieu d'un noir d'encre avant de voir apparaître une fenêtre entr'ouverte dans l'obscurité.

\- C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent, Miss. Passez par cette fenêtre et vous vous retrouverez chez vous.

Un petit silence. Il reprend :

\- Je voulais vous remercier pour cette petite énigme qui a été des plus rafraîchissantes. Les rêves des gens sont de plus en plus décousus, ils sont incapables de tenir le fil d'une histoire. Mais le vôtre a été extrêmement bien mené, et je ne peux que vous en féliciter.

« Les rêves des gens »… J'éprouve un certain étonnement à entendre le détective m'affirmer que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve.

\- Je ne vous connaissais pas, je n'avais jamais entendu parler de vous, comment ai-je pu rêver de vous ?

\- Oh, vous me connaissiez, bien évidemment, vous aviez entendu parler de moi ! Seulement, vous m'aviez un peu oublié, voilà tout. Peut-être qu'ainsi, vous vous souviendrez mieux de moi, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire.

Je le regarde une dernière fois. Il a retrouvé, je ne sais par quelle magie, sa casquette et son costume à carreaux, mais, chose étrange, je ne trouve plus ce costume aussi ridicule qu'avant. Comme s'il avait eu le pouvoir de lire dans mes pensées, mon interlocuteur hausse les épaules :

\- Voilà ce qu'il arrive lorsque l'on côtoie des gens en rêve, ma chère demoiselle : on finit par les apprécier. C'est très dangereux.

Le détective tend les deux mains vers moi pour me procurer un appui. J'y mets le pied et, d'une vigoureuse poussée, il m'élance vers le haut. Je m'agrippe à un volet et pose un genou sur l'appui de fenêtre, puis je me hisse, à la force des bras, jusque dans la chambre. Je me retourne vers l'extérieur Sherlock Holmes est encore là, un peu flou, avec sa casquette indéfinissable et…

.

J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis debout, dos à mon lit, face à la fenêtre ouverte. Une impulsion stupide me pousse à me pencher à l'extérieur ; j'écarquille bêtement les yeux pour scruter l'obscurité de la cour. Rien ne bouge. Mais j'entends comme un vague écho, le son lointain d'une voix étrangement familière qui murmure :

\- _Remember_ …*********

J'écoute encore. Mais le silence est à présent absolu. C'est à peine si l'on entend le bruissement des feuilles du prunus.

Je ferme les volets. Me recouche. Pose _Astérix en Hispanie_ par terre. Eteins la lumière. Remonte le drap.

Et je m'endors.

.

Je suis sortie vers trois heures de l'après-midi, au dixième coup de sonnette. J'avais promis de participer au jeu du talkie-walkie aujourd'hui et ils savent que je suis chez moi. Mais mon aventure de la nuit me tarabuste (j'aime bien ce mot !). Mon rêve est resté gravé dans mon esprit avec une précision inhabituelle. Et je ne me croyais pas somnambule au point de me lever et d'aller ouvrir ma fenêtre. Et puis, surtout, ce type à la casquette, pourquoi aurais-je été inventer pendant la nuit qu'il s'appelle Sherlock Holmes ?

MAIS OUI, LE CONCOURS KANGOUROU !

Ça y est, je sais. C'est venu d'un seul coup, après une heure passée à suivre des gens dans la rue. Il faut que je rentre vérifier.

Ça n'est pas facile de trouver un prétexte pour rentrer alors qu'il n'est que quatre heures. C'est qu'ils se vexent facilement, ils croient après que je ne veux plus les voir. Ce qui n'est pas le cas, bien sûr. Je les adore. Mais la curiosité est la plus forte, et puis je sens que je vais tomber sur quelque chose de génial. Je pousse la porte à toute volée, je me prends les pieds dans le chat, je mets ma bibliothèque sens-dessus-dessous…

Il est là, derrière des _Astérix_ et des _Gaston_. Un livre que j'ai gagné en début d'année dans un stupide concours de maths que la prof nous a obligés à faire. _Les maths et la plume_. Vraiment pas un chef-d'œuvre, juste des extraits de bouquins qui parlent des maths. Je le feuillette rapidement. Du Pagnol, on s'en fout, en toute autre circonstance je me serais arrêtée mais là je n'ai pas le temps. Voilà. « Sherlock Holmes et le théorème de Thalès ». Extrait du _Rituel des Musgrave_ , par Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

Musgrave, c'était pas le nom du type à la fin de mon rêve ? Tout ça devient de plus en plus délirant. Sur la page de gauche, il y a le dessin d'un homme, avec une loupe, habillé de façon aussi grotesque que le Sherlock Holmes de cette nuit. Mais je ne trouve plus ça si ridicule maintenant. Je me plonge dans l'histoire. Malheureusement, il n'y en a qu'un bout, bien sûr celui qui concerne les maths. Je comprends mieux à présent pourquoi ça ne m'a pas marquée et pourquoi j'avais une antipathie viscérale pour ce détective : un type qui résout une enquête avec de la trigonométrie, très peu pour moi… Je suis déçue.

Les maths… Une idée me traverse l'esprit. Mon père ! Moi, je n'aime pas spécialement les maths, mais lui, c'est une de ses passions. Avec un peu de chance, il saura qui est ce Sherlock Holmes. Oui, oui, ce bouquin, c'est bien le genre de mon père. Il me dira si ça vaut le coup ou pas.

Je m'installe au milieu du couloir, à côté du chat qui s'y allonge parce qu'il fait chaud : ça donne sur les tuyaux du chauffage. Soit dit en passant, mon chat est adorable mais un peu débile : à cette époque de l'année, plus personne dans l'immeuble ne chauffe son appartement, et il fait bien meilleur dans le salon, où donne le soleil durant tout l'après-midi. Mais ça, il semble avoir du mal à le comprendre et ne quitte pas le couloir, sauf pour aller manger.

Je n'ai pas envie de lire, je suis trop excitée par l'idée de savoir qui c'est, ce type. J'attends. Je caresse machinalement le chat. Une heure, deux heures. Le chat est ravi, si j'en juge par ses ronronnements, mais moi je le suis beaucoup moins. Il ne rentrera jamais ?

Enfin, après deux heures et demie d'une attente mortelle, j'entends la clef dans la serrure. Je bondis littéralement. Deux secondes plus tard, mon père entre dans l'appartement. Bon, il faut y aller diplomatiquement.

\- Salut, ça va ?

Il m'embrasse sur la joue.

\- Bien content que la journée soit finie! Et toi ? Ça va ?

Je ronge mon frein.

\- Ouais, ouais, très bien.

Mon père va dans le placard du fond ranger ses chaussures, enlever sa veste, enfiler ses vagues chaussons déplumés. Je le regarde faire avec une impatience mal dissimulée. Je sais que je dois attendre qu'il enlève sa cravate (mon père a horreur des cravates), qu'il s'asseye quelque part, qu'il allume une cigarette, et LÀ c'est le bon moment, je lui tombe dessus et je le bombarde de questions.

Pour l'instant, c'est lui qui se laisse tomber dans le vieux fauteuil vert du salon avec un sourire.

\- Alors, Mafalda**********, c'est quoi la première question de la soirée ?

Quand il sent que je suis d'humeur inquisitoriale (ce qui est assez fréquent, je dois bien l'avouer), mon père m'appelle toujours Mafalda. A cause de Quino. Comment il fait pour deviner que j'ai quelque chose à lui demander ? Bon, pas le temps de rentrer dans ces considérations. Je me lance.

\- Est-ce que tu connais Sherlock Holmes ?

Mon père se redresse légèrement dans le fauteuil. A son regard, je sens que ma question l'intéresse. C'est déjà ça.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais parlé de Sherlock Holmes ? demande-t-il.

Il a l'air presque surpris. Je suis aux anges.

\- Non, jamais.

\- Ni du professeur Moriarty ?

Je réfléchis trois secondes.

\- Euh…

\- Ni des chutes de Reichenbach ?

Il y a au moins une constatation à faire : ils ont tous des noms pas possibles, dans ces histoires. Mais non, non, j'ai beau chercher dans ma mémoire, ça ne m'évoque rien du tout. Je prends l'air le plus interrogateur possible. Mon père sourit de nouveau, et là je sais que j'ai gagné, que bien sûr il connaît tout ça par cœur et qu'il va tout me raconter, qui sait, peut-être même qu'il a un livre, caché derrière un des bouquins du salon, un livre qu'il gardait pour moi, et qu'il a oublié, un livre avec Sherlock Holmes, on ne sait jamais, on peut rêver, en tout cas – raisonnement imparable – s'il pensait qu'il m'en avait parlé c'est qu'il pense que ça va me plaire… Et dire qu'hier j'ignorais tout de ce détective, et que j'ai passé une bonne partie de la nuit à le détester cordialement…

Tout ça m'est passé par la tête en une fraction de seconde. La fraction d'après, je suis assise en tailleur sur la table basse, en face du fauteuil, les yeux fixés sur le visage de mon père, un sourire grand comme ça sur les lèvres.

Il soupire comme si c'était une corvée, mais il fait tout le temps ça, ça fait partie de la mise en scène, pour faire durer le suspense et augmenter le plaisir. Je le sais très bien, depuis le temps. Je ne suis plus dupe.

Mon père retrouve son sourire ; les coudes posés sur les bras du fauteuil, il rassemble les extrémités de ses doigts et il commence à parler…

* * *

 *** C'est là que vit d'Artagnan dans _Vingt ans après_.**

 **** Il faut croire que je venais de voir _Retour vers le futur_ quand j'ai écrit cette fic...**

 ***** Donc, pour la petite histoire, dans la nouvelle "Le rituel des Musgrave", par Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Holmes parvient à retrouver la couronne de Charles 1er, disparue depuis le XVIIème siècle, dans la cachette secrète d'un manoir, à l'aide du théorème de Thalès. Or, Charles 1er, c'est le roi que les trois mousquetaires essayent désespérément (et vainement) de sauver dans _Vingt ans après_. Tout est lié.**

 ****** Information historique : les Anglais ont connu leur révolution, 130 ans avant nous. Et ils ont décapité leur roi. Puis ils ont essayé d'instaurer une République, sur l'impulsion de Cromwell, mais ça n'a pas super bien marché, et ils sont rapidement revenus à la monarchie, avec des modifications cependant.**

 ******* Athos n'est pas jouasse (soyons honnêtes, Athos est rarement jouasse) parce que non seulement ils n'ont pas réussi à sauver le roi, ce qui était son objectif principal, mais en plus, ils ont failli être tués par leur ennemi mortel, Mordaunt, fils de Milady de Winter, qui veut venger sa mère. Athos l'a finalement poignardé afin de sauver sa propre vie, mais il est évident qu'il a des remords à ce sujet.**

 ******** Je n'aime pas Poe, mais _La lettre volée_ m'a marquée. Dans cette nouvelle, le chevalier Dupin parvient à retrouver une missive volée de la plus haute importance, dérobée, maquillée et dissimulée parmi de vrais papiers, comme s'il s'agissait en réalité d'une lettre sans importance écrite par le voleur.**

 ********* Cette scène est l'une de mes préférées du roman, car d'Artagnan parvient, sans en avoir été le témoin, à reconstituer le duel dans son intégralité à l'aide d'infimes détails. Je voulais montrer qu'il a en fait appris la technique de sa fréquentation de Sherlock Holmes... J'aime bien ce genre de paradoxes.**

 ********** Evidemment, Holmes et Watson savent que la couronne a été confiée à lord Musgrave, puisque c'est chez lui qu'ils la retrouveront, 250 ans plus tard. Boucle temporelle bouclée, merci zizi, au revoir messieurs-dames.**

 *********** "Remember" ("souviens-toi") est le dernier mot prononcé par Charles 1er à Athos, qui se trouve sous l'échafaud au moment de l'exécution.**

 ************ Mafalda est un personnage de bande dessinée (de Quino), une petite fille qui s'intéresse de très près à la marche du monde, et qui pose sans cesse des questions déstabilisantes pour ses parents et son entourage.**


End file.
